


How Nori gave up and became a star

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Long Hair, M/M, Pre-Canon, mention of piss&puck at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Nori (or: Nori is not suffering from Perfect Hair Syndrome™ for once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Nori gave up and became a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braidedribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidedribbon/gifts), [kailthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailthia/gifts), [Hattedhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/gifts).



> We all love the trope of Nori and his wonderful hair always at top condition (I'm a sucker for it), but that's not how it works in real life. Summing my personal experience to some suggestions from the lovely people this fic is dedicated to, I've come up with the perfect antidote for the Perfect Hair Syndrome™!  
> Also I incrdibily love this one 'cause I wrote most of it when I was in hospital back in october and it had been my only way to have some fun :3

Spending the night out drinking beer in taverns was a common pastime among the dwarrows, but shoving pisspoor beer and finger foods of dubious origin down your stomach was a thing that could have put to test even the toughest of their race.  
  
Nori was realizing this as he leaned against a wall, bent in two for how much his stomach was hurting and with one arm curling around it as if to protect it against the pain, the other trying to keep his hair out of the trajectory of his puke.  
  
The damn locks kept slipping out of his grasp and falling onto his face, but he succeeded in keeping them clean after his bowels had cleansed themselves from whatever attempted poison the cook of that tavern had had the guts to feed his patrons. Not even Dori’s mush sucked this much.  
  
Flipping the flowing hair back one last time, Nori straightened himself up to return home. His bed, even if it was harder than marble, had never sounded so good than after this horrible night.  
  
  
  
Nori was sleeping peacefully until he started dreaming.  
  
He was in a forest, a torrid one where the humidity in the air mixed with perspiration on his skin, and suddenly he was fighting against a giant snake with his bare hands; the beast was relentless but Nori wasn't one to give up.  
  
Then he fell.  
  
More accurately, he fell down from his bed upon the hard stone floor of his room. But it was such a nice, cool place!  
  
He rested there some minutes while recovering from the droplets of sweat clinging to his back and got free from the coils of his own hair draped all around himself.  
  
Another tie must have broken off while he was rolling around in his sleep. Again.  
  
Since he was up he could as well go take a piss.  
  
Nori padded to the restroom, still half asleep, and lowered his pants to take a grip of his cock; it was a hard task to accomplish, given the hair still flowing around everywhere. He tried flipping them all behind his back, but the damn locks kept returning on the front and made it difficult to aim for the hole without getting them dirty with urine.  
  
In the end Nori came out victorious, or so he hoped.  
  
He returned to bed to continue with his well-deserved sleep till more pressing matters came up.  
  
  
  
It was too soon though in Nori's opinion when Dori's voice awoke him from a finally peaceful sleep. He rubbed his bleary eyes to get a clearer vision of the room and what he needed the most in his daily routine: his vanity table.  
  
Nori was a vain dwarf, but nobody could have blamed him with hair like that. He strived to be perfect.  
  
He sat down down at the table and looked over at himself over in the mirror.  
  
It was a horrific sight the one that greeted him. His hair was sticking out in every direction, with big knots here and there, and matted all over. The eyebrows could be considered even worse.  
  
Nori felt like despairing.  
  
He took his faithful brush in hand and with infinite patience he started working on his mane. It took its sweet time to come undone, and many of Dori's calls, but in the end Nori‘s hair was all brushed out and he was ready to braid it nicely.  
  
“Your soup is going to be cold, Nori!” Dori called him once more from downstairs. He was not yelling 'cause Dori was too posed for that, but it was close.  
  
Some quick fingerwork and Nori had a simple but elegant braid adorning his head like a crown. Faster than ever, he threw on some clothes and joined his family in the kitchen.  
  
Dori was waiting for him on the door with the bowls, and he handed them over to Nori to place.  
  
“You tricked me!” Nori showed him the tongue in a childish display of impertinence, but at the same time he helped his elder brother set the table without further complaints.  
  
“The only way to get you ready at a proper time,” retorted Dori, putting the cups on the table.  
  
Their mother was chuckling behind them while stirring the soup in the pot.  
  
“Hush you two and eat up,” she said, as she poured a generous amount of soup in each bowl before sitting down to eat with her children.  
  
Mum's soup was the best thing Nori had ever tasted and almost nothing could sour his mood when he had a bowl of that in front of him. Almost nothing.  
  
“Ew Nori!” Dori sputtered in indignation, rising up a long fire thread between his fingers. It was wet of broth “You and your hair! Stop losing them around!”  
  
“Not my fault,” he protested, swallowing loudly a spoonful just to grant more on Dori's nerves. He totally deserved it if he wanted to be such a damn elf.  
  
“You must do something about your hair problem! I don't want to eat them up in my meals!”  
  
“You must do something about your elf-sucking---” Nori was retorting when their mother, in a soft but menacing tone, reined them back under control.  
  
“Guys! Stop bickering like chickens. Your little brother is sleeping and nobody wants to wake him up before his due time,” she gifted them a deadly stare.  
  
The brothers turned as meek as lambs as they finished the soup and some meat balls after that; they went as far as to clean the table and everything, even washing the dishes and drying them up quietly in an efficient dwarf chain.  
  
Their mother was really pleased.  
  
While they worked on house tasks, she sat down on her rocking chair to knit a cute quilt for the baby.  
  
Speaking about him, she also didn't want to interrupt her iron work to wake him up and do the nursing job he would require; so she turned it down to her nearest, and available, child.  
  
“Nori please, be a dear and go feed Ori.”  
  
Nori was ready to put his foot out of the kitchen and go on to do his own business, hoping to leave the chore to Dori, but the prick was long gone from the room.  
  
It was not that feeding Ori was actually a chore; the dwarfling was adorable, but he could be really messy, and nobody wanted to deal with that. More so if the dwarf that had to take care of the baby was as finicky as Nori was.  
  
Nori toughened up with brotherly love for the job. He could do it.  
  
Soft footsteps were essential in order to not wake Ori up before he was between somebody's familiar arms and so generate a temper tantrum; Nori was a master at being silent, as far as dwarves could be silent.  
  
He scooped the dwarfling up in a hug before tenderly calling him, “Wake up little gem, dindins is ready.”  
  
The child squinted his eyes before greeting his elder brother with a big yawn decorated with spit bubbles. He was in a good mood then. He fussed around in Nori's arms a bit till he found the right position upon his breast while Nori brought the dwarfling downstairs to feed him.  
  
Nori loved to snuggle the youngest member of their family. He was warm and cuddly and smelled sweetly of baby, so having Ori between his arms was a peaceful moment even for a troublemaker like Nori.  
  
Though he liked it a lot less when the baby chewed upon strands of his hair, like he was doing in that moment. That was the reason why the little bundle of joy was not trying to gurgle up his first words.  
  
The traitor had released one long ginger lock from its braided cage and was holding it tight in his fist, drowning it in his very own drool.  
  
Nori sighed. Wonderful.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, Nori adjusted the baby to rest against his chest so he was supported by just one arm, while his free hand reached for a bowl of cooled down soup.  
  
Feeding a baby without leaving stains of soup here and there was some kind of magic, and Nori prided himself in having achieved that too.  
  
The first spoon went down smoothly, but by the tenth one Ori was starting to fuss. He was a bit comic like that, pouting with a face stained for trying to resist being fed, and then the little pest nuzzled his dirty face against some of Nori's hair that had come undone in the meantime.  
  
Nori felt like crying. Just a little bit though.  
  
Instead, Ori giggled, amused by his big brother's grimace, plastering a dirty hand on Nori's cheek. Nori didn't give up and used the momentum to his own advantage to finish feeding the last of the soup to the dwarfling, making their mother, who was still knitting on her rocking chair, smile. Even with the bowl clean, the feat was not completed yet.  
  
Ori still needed to burp.  
  
Leaving bowl and spoon on the table, still one-handed Nori picked up a dishcloth to cover his shoulder and rearrange the baby against the protected shoulder, flipping his hair on the other side.  
  
Ori mewled when Nori rocked him walking around the room. The big brother praised his perfect patting rhythm too, among his skills.  
  
The child moved around a bit trying to climb all over Nori's shoulder, but finally the victorious

sound came.  
  
And so did a flush of liquid that went down Nori's back and all over his dishevelled hair.  
  
Nori definitely felt like crying, while their mother was having one of the loudest belly laughs ever. The little pest was now giggling too.  
  
Gingerly putting Ori down to crawl around under their mother's watchful gaze, Nori bolted to the bathroom.  
  
He immediately pumped water into the bucket to get his precious hair clean from his little brother's lunch reminders; disrobing and getting the right products was a very fast task for Nori, given how much he despised having a dirty mane.  
  
He slowly lowered his head into the bucket, letting the water submerge his hair. He was kneeling uncomfortably on the floor, but the feeling of water against his scalp felt good; he reached out for the balm, massaging it into his hair inch by inch with particular attention to the ends, rinsing it with cold water once before reapplying the lotion again. The motions were soothing, and by the end of the second washing, his hair smelled nice again and it felt -and looked- clean once more.  
  
With a pristine cloth he dabbed the darkened locks, dampening the towel into another colour and brushed the hair with a specific rolling brush.  
  
Nori wanted to add more softening product, but his hand touched the bottom of the package instead of the creamy substance.  
  
The world was against him that day.  
  
“Doriii! Where's the new hair stuff?” he screamed, hoping that his brother was close enough to hear him and his distress call.  
  
“Have you finished it again?!” Dori didn't sound impressed, nor screaming back at him if at all. “That was the last one. You need to go fetch a new one. I'm unable to do that today, everything is already planned out.”  
  
Nori grumbled and facepalmed, probably in the same moment.  
  
Without getting dressed he exited the bathroom, hoping to give Dori a heart attack with his naked state.  
  
For sure Nori gave himself a pulled muscle in the neck walking around with his hair freely flowing. Every handle was his enemy.  
  


Long hair had the terrible vice of getting stuck in every possible protruding surface and corner. Door handle? Stuck. Chair knob? Stuck. Mother's knitting needles? Even with those, stuck.  
  
Being suddenly stuck in everyday objects though always gave Nori a sprain, given that usually he was on his merry way to mischief… impromptu and merry way to mischief that didn't leave time to acknowledge the surroundings, so Nori's plans got easily twisted. Inside a door handle, exactly like his hair.  
  
A bit neck-sore Nori got ready to visit the market and pick up a jar of hair product. Maybe five so he wouldn't have to worry for some time.  
  
His hair though, Nori left it down 'cause he was in no mood to spend another half an hour sitting at his vanity to brush and braid up the fiery mane. Not even a simple braid.  
  
As Nori was putting on his satchel, a big thing full of pockets he personally sewed whom strap obviously got trapped between the flowing locks and that Nori spent some frustrating minutes setting free, Dori sneaked up behind him scaring Nori in a petty revenge.  
  
“You keep leaving your ribbons around the house and Ori plays with them,” Nori could feel Dori's judging stare raising the hair on his nape “If he hurts himself with them, I'll throttle you.”  
  
Dori moved to another room, leaving Nori to evaluate how much of a serious menace his older brother could be. The dwarf had an extreme force in his hands inherited from their mother, the lucky guy.  
  
Of course Nori really hoped the baby would not seriously tangle himself up in some broken ties. Or swallow them. He shivered at that thought.  
  
First thing to do after he returned from the market, would be to round up all his ribbons on the loose and lock them up somewhere safe where even the little pest, in his exploring-the-world phase, could not find them.  
  
But for now Dori and mother were both at home and were surely watching over the sweet dwarfling like dragons over a treasure.  
  
Leaving Dori's warning behind, Nori exited the door and walked fast the streets toward his destination without bothering to admire the new merchandise exposed on every stall.  
  
As fast as constantly getting his hair stuck into things and having people fawn over his glorious mane permitted, of course.  
  
It was almost absurd how much admiration his hair could gather from passers-by. Nori was used to walk the streets and leave dwarrows and men alike dumbstruck at the sight of his wonderful locks. So ginger and shiny and long. If Nori had to choose what he was more proud of about himself, his hair would absolutely be in the top ten.  
  
So close with his swift fingers and quiet footsteps and other skills that were really useful when one opted for a not completely legal career.  
  
It may seem odd, but his wonderful hair could help in that field too.  
  
Nori knew more than one dwarrow who could be swayed by him playing the innocent part while rolling a tress around his finger, or flipping them behind his back; at that, Nori felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of a certain guard that had such a predilection for his hair.  
  
Sure there were also the rude ones that had the guts to catcall him when he walked around, but Nori found out by experience that it wasn't a quick affair to be brought in by the law enforcements for causing a commotion in the streets or inns alike. Even if there was his honour at stake. Even if he pressed just superficially a blade in their guts.  
  
Nori was almost halfway to his usual hair products seller stand when he had the first taste of the creeper of the day, and would consider himself lucky if that were to be the only one.  
  
He was walking at a fast pace, just slowing in front of some trinkets stands to admire the shinies and maybe plotting thirty ways to steal them without anyone being the wiser, when he felt a hand caressing his back. More precisely, petting the tips of his hair resting on his back.  
  
“What magnificent hair,” a foreign voice, with a marked Z where it shouldn't have been, spoke up from behind him and Nori already felt fed up with people sneaking behind his back for the day.  
  
He turned around nonplussed and ready to give to whoever it was a piece of his mind if needed. “Yes thank you. Now excuse me,” he looked unimpressed at the guy who was probably a merchant, considering the speculative gaze he was giving to the strands in his hands.  
  
Sometimes Nori felt like damning his own hair for how long and spectacular they were. More problems than he could stand, in fact. But he could never find the heart to cut them off.  
  
“So long and fine. How much?” the merchant had already a hand on his pouch, but Nori wasn't sure if he was asking the price for his fine hair or his fine ass by the lecherous glance the merchant was reserving him.  
  
They were both out of question for him, by the way.  
  
Putting on a sugary smile, Nori got seductively closer to the merchant and whispered in his ear “For you, too much.”  
  
And then he put as much distance as possible between himself and the merchant as quickly as possible… but not before flipping his mane right into the merchant's face.  
  
That must have hurt, and Nori smirked imagining his shocked face; though it would have been way more amusing to see it when the dude discovered that Nori had left him not only gobsmacked, but also lighter of his purse. Ah, sweet revenge!  
  
  
  
At the end of his trip Nori obtained what he was aiming for, and more.  
  
Five jars of hair products were in his satchel at the price of nothing thanks to the creepy merchant's generous donation.  
  
He could've bought Dori a new teapot too, if he felt benevolent enough and wanted to quickly return on his good side, so the elder could dawdle with his teas and infusions and his finely decorated sets.  
  
Also the beautician seller had gifted him a little comb “for his amazing hair” for being a faithful costumer. Part of it was a marketing strategy, but one could not deny the gorgeousness of Nori's locks.  
  
Seeking a secluded place, Nori loosened the top of a jar to smell the nice aroma of the cream inside.  
  
It was balmy and strong, but there was a lavender after-taste that lingered in the nostrils. He would have been ashamed of such an elfish snobbery, but the substance actually did wonders to make his hair all shiny and perfect, relieving them from tangles and knots, so he could definitely close one eye just this once (and every other time he had to buy the product).  
  
He took another good sniff, his nose dipping so far into the jar that he almost got the tip covered with the substance, so lost in his little perfumed world with his eyes close that he did not notice the shadow looming over him.  
  
Nori realized he was caught only when the wall behind him vibrated with the thud of a heavy hand. A light breeze moved his whiskers, but it didn't alarm him.  
  
Even over the cream smell Nori could recognize the lingering scent of leather and its cleansing oils and that very light but persisting trace of incense that nobles still carried on burning in their run-down houses and that stuck with them wherever they went.  
  
Keeping his eyelids closed Nori corked up the jar to put it in his bag with the others and smiled. Wasn't that his lucky day?  
  
“Hello... isn't it odd to find you in a side alley?” a deep, boisterous voice asked him.  
  
The smile on Nori's face became bigger as calloused fingers caressed his cheek “Bet you didn't expect it.”  
  
“It's a nice surprise,” the captor said, and Nori could feel the other dwarrow’s breath getting closer to him, hot against his face until lips touched softly his own.  
  
They kissed in the back alley, a quick and lewd thing made of tongues and teeth and spit.  
  
When their lips separated, Nori finally opened his eyes and could clearly see Dwalin's icy ones gazing back at him lovingly. It was odd to recognize such a feeling in irises of such a cold colour, but Nori saw it and it was pleased.  
  
“I've missed you,” Dwalin whispered against his glistening lips and the previous smile was back again on Nori's face.  
  
“It has been just 5 days, you greedy dwarf.”  
  
“You can't fault me when it comes to you... “ Dwalin's tone was made of honey and it made the young thief's heart flutter, pumping blood up to his cheeks.  
  
“Dori will not be home tonight,” Nori was almost shy in admitting it, as if he was committing some naughty secret. Actually he was, or he would be doing it later. And going by his expression, Dwalin would be more than glad to help him with it.  
  
Both of them couldn't take their eyes off of each other so when the breeze blew lightly moving some locks in front of Nori's face, Dwalin moved them aside behind the ear. Getting successfully caught with the knuckleduster into Nori's hair.  
  
The romantic mood dropped immediately as the two struggled to disentangle iron from hair. Not without some shriek and ode to Mahal's balls.  
  
After fumbling around for a little, Dwalin was finally freed from the mane’s grip and he saluted his lover with a peck on his lips, assuring him they would see each other later, and then resumed his patrolling the market, as it was his guard duty, letting the most vicious pest slip right through his fingers entirely voluntarily.  
  
Elated, Nori skipped through the market streets, ready to go home with his satchel full of goods and money and kisses still warm on his mouth.  
  
He was so caught up fantasizing about what would happen later that night that he did not notice the crowd getting thicker and harder to pass by. He got some people stepping on his toes while he did the same to others, but he did not give that too much of his attention.  
  
Then from the throng started the jabbing in his sides, and Nori grunted at each one of those. He realized that almost nobody was moving when he made his way through people at the height of the butcher's stand.  
  
Everyone was standing and waiting and possibly arguing or otherwise discussing animatedly about something, surrounding Nori on every side.  
  
Usually that would be a favourably situation for Nori to practice his art and let his nimble fingers do some work, but he was satisfied already for the day, and just desired to go home as soon as possible.  
  
He saw a small opening between two bystanders and tried to sneak through it.  
  
Nori was almost out from the crow when he felt a painful tug. He tried to advance again but the same ache struck him at the base of his nape. Turning around Nori could see that his loose hair was stuck into the crowd, some caught in buttons and crooks, some just trapped between people’s chests and shoulders.  
  
Grumbling he slowly retrieved the locks, jamming his fingers into other people's muscles in a sort of revenge for being hurt and delayed.  
  
  
  
When he finally reached home, dishevelled and frustrated, Nori went to store away the hair product and to secure his hair ties scattered all around the house before they could become dangerous for little Ori. Maybe also help with some other chores and be quintessentially perfect in order to not give Dori something to tell him off about and so be late to attend to his business.  
  
Their mother wouldn't be a hindrance for the night, as she was way more lenient than her eldest son about Nori's trysts.  
  
She had put down the rule that as long as his lovers didn't come by the front door and make the neighbours talk more than usual, she wouldn't bat an eyelash; and until that moment Nori had abided by that. Mother was definitely scarier than Dori.  
  
  
  
Dwalin came to visit him that night. He was a giant of dwarven proportions, yet quite agile at hoisting himself up walls and drainpipes.  
  
Nori had been waiting for him, hair unbound and just a thin silk robe on his shoulders, short and transparent enough to taunt his lover in a guessing game.  
  
When Dwalin knocked at the window, it was not the sound of metal against glass that warned Nori of his presence, but heavy meat that knew of its strength and tried to be gentle to not break stuff.  
How considerate of him. Truly a noble.  
  
Laughing, Nori opened the window and his hair cascaded down on Dwalin's unsuspecting face, but he couldn't refrain a deep belly laugh when his admirer looked up at him baffled, red hair sliding into his mouth like the fishing hook in a fish's waiting one.  
  
With a fluid movement, Nori whisked away the hair behind his back before offering a hand to Dwalin in order to enter the room. Not that Dwalin needed help, but Nori wanted to show that he too could be gallant.  
  
They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in months instead of just five days, lips and teeth and a bit of spit. This time there was no knuckledusters where Nori's hair could get entangled upon, for everyone's relief and Nori's scalp safety, so the two dwarrows proceeded to do some languid caresses.  
  
The guard had a pure adoration for Nori's flowing strands of fire. Probably he would have made love to them if he could. Or if they weren't so complicated to make love to. Getting in the way of said lovemaking was not a point in the hair's favour though.  
  
Dwalin kissed Nori where his temple met the hairline and massaged the scalp with one of his big hands, without impending doom or hair trickery caused by metal.  
  
It was like slowly discovering again each other’s bodies, in the oh-so-short span of a night that might as well be all the time in the world, so packed it was of the sweet taste of a tryst.  
  
Playful bites followed naughty licks in the conquest of bodies as soon as clothes were moved out of the way, revealing skin scarred or tattooed.  
  
Nori bit the round biceps he had in front of him and tenderly laughed against the skin as his lover yelped. He wasn't hurt by that simple act, but it was relieving to play pretend in the security of a lover's arms.  
  
They fooled around till Dwalin found himself sitting on the bed. He hadn't realized he had hit it with the back of his knees 'cause the mattress hadn't squeaked a bit. Nori was really thorough in the inspection and preservation of his possessions, be them objects or people.  
  
Pawning and nipping lightly, the redhead had moved from the muscular arm to a muscular torso covered with fuzzy, dark hair, and down, down, following the trail of hair to the hem of Dwalin's pants.  
  
Gingerly, Nori's fingers undid and lowered them while his nose was busy nuzzling the skin covered in dark curls.  
  
Face to face with his most beloved enemy, Nori lavished it with kisses till he reached the tip and mouthed at it. Dwalin’s cock soon came to life under the loving ministrations of a curious tongue as it played with the foreskin and dipped as far as it could into the slit, while long fingers massaged the shaft up and down, feeling it get warmer and warmer with every loving caress.  
  
When Nori decided that the head had become engorged enough for his tastes, he relaxed his throat to better welcome the stiff cock resting in his hands. It slid in so easily it was almost a shame that Nori couldn't take the whole shaft in completely, it being too big to fit no matter how much he wanted it to.  
  
Mahal had gifted Dwalin with the best hammer Nori had ever had the pleasure to face and he felt like prising the god for his benevolence, as no one else he had tried before could compare neither for girt nor for technique; yet that also made Nori wonder how many other partners the guard had practised with in the past. But that kind of thoughts were poisonous in such a situation and Nori banned them immediately from his mind as soon as they presented.  
  
What Nori's mouth didn't cover was reserved to his deft fingers that caressed the hot and tense skin, eliciting addictive grunts from the dwarf on the bed.  
  
As Nori kept bobbing up and down though, an unpleasant thing happened. In his vacuum motion some wild strands were sucked into Nori's mouth, suddenly putting an halt whatever sexual interaction due to his windpipe being invaded deeply by something else than delicious dwarf meat.  
  
The hand that had been caressing Nori's head to reassure him on the appreciation of his blow-job bolted away instantaneously to slap on Nori's back. Some hard cough was necessary to expel the long locks from the hair passage, and Nori eyes watered slightly at the effort of shaking his lungs.  
  
He looked like a bit like a beaten puppy when he lifted his face up from between Dwalin's knees, so the guard opened his arms to invite his lover in a comforting hug. That obviously evolved into kisses and rolling on the mattress and hair, still hair, getting tangled in hands and around backs and arms and some pleas from Nori to _please stop pulling I'm still connected to these fuckers_.  
  
They separated reluctantly, naked and shivering due to the contrast between the heated skin and the breeze coming in from the window that nobody bothered with closing.  
  
Or that was valid for Dwalin. Nori was draped in his own hair like a shawl, so the discomfort was reduced some.  
  
Dwalin must have felt robbed and left out from Nori and his warm hairy embrace, as next thing Nori knew he was sprawled on the bed with a guard springing out from between his open legs that resumed in his duty to kiss the red headed dwarf's full lips.  
  
Kissing for them was an intense affair, be it on the lips as any other body part. As long as they had a deep connection going on, they were content.  
  
Yet they were interrupted again. By that same hair that had disrupted their previous kiss session.  
  
This time the fine threads of Nori's mane were making a slippery blanket for the two of them who were resting on top of it. They got stuck under Nori's shoulders and when he relieved the pressure from atop of them and repositioned, they slid a bit more.

  
They slowly slipped until Nori's head was hanging down from the bed and Dwalin arched in an effort to reach for his lover's lips. Quite an uncomfortable position for lovemaking in Nori's opinion, unless it was for a blowjob. Which their kisses were not, at the moment.  
  
“Get off of me,” the redhead patted Dwalin on the chest, commanding him to move away again.  
  
The guard was starting to become annoyed by all the pauses they were suffering that night, but consented at the request with just some grunting. Never be said that Dwalin wouldn't let his resentment clearly known.  
  
Rather than rising up, Nori thrust his hand underneath the bed and rummaged around until it emerged with a little tin between his fingers.  
  
Dwalin could easily imagine what it was for, and smiled delighted at the red head. He seemed tempted to offer his lover a hand to be pulled up but remained placid on the bed to admire Nori's abs working. It must have been an alluring sight, given how much he was leering.  
  
Nori smirked back at him sitting in a better position on the bed, his back resting against the pillow as he unscrewed the tin open. It emitted immediately a balmy smell.  
  
Nori's fingers dipped into the substance and came out glistening. Nori repeated the action until he was satisfied of the slick coat on his fingertips… after all those fingers would be just the prelude to something else that would breach him later; and if they didn't pass easily there would be no means for something much bigger could work its way inside of his body.  
  
Proceeding to do the trick, Nori tried to keep Dwalin's eyes glued to his face by biting his own lips and moaning between his teeth in an endearing display, like the guard was in such a privileged position to assist to Nori's pleasure, and maybe he was… but it was difficult to keep the attention on that when the deft fingers were opening up so nicely the hole between those taut ass cheeks. Like they knew the best way to do that without effort.  
  
Nori must have spent lots of time with those same fingers probing inside himself, the little charmer. Dwalin couldn't restrain the whine that escaped his lips. He wanted Nori. He wanted to be buried inside of him, taking pleasure and giving it equally while they kissed like they needed it more than breathing.  
  
Probably to tease him, and actually that was probably true, when Nori removed the fingers from his asshole he smeared what little substance remained on them between Dwalin's chest fur.  
  
Definitely to spite him, given the toothy grin Nori was offering him.  
  
“Come here,” Nori's voice was rough from pleasure and exertion as he opened his legs wider to invite Dwalin between them. His hand was still caressing the muscular breast, fingers interwoven with the coarse hair in a tender grip.  
  
Following the command Dwalin laid down on top of Nori, kissing the place where the neck and the freckled shoulder met. Little darker spots were constellations on the whole of Nori's body and Dwalin pilgrimaged kisses on them at every chance he got.  
  
So taken up in the act of loving the silken skin was the guard that he wasn't even surprised when he found himself kissing the collarbone hovering on his face instead. Taking advantage of Dwalin's rapture, Nori had pushed him down to reverse their positions, legs splayed open upon Dwalin's lap.  
  
Dwalin did not protest the treatment; smearing more substance on his hand Nori reached behind his back to pump and lubricate Dwalin's dick. It was still erect, even after Nori's piteous attempt at choking with his own hair.  
  
Nori had been fucked many times before Dwalin came around, but never had a cock pleased him so much as the guard's did. It was thick, warm, and it didn’t fit in one hand when grabbed. If strong and lovable were adjectives that could be used to define a piece of meat, Nori would have used them for that dick. Also if they could not be chosen for that purpose.  
  
So Nori proceeded to love that cock and slide on top of it, slowly, as his gasps filled the room in synchrony with Dwalin's grunting.  
  
When the staff was fully seated inside of him Nori unclenched his knees, releasing Dwalin's belly from a strong hold Nori didn't know he was trapping his lover in, instead tightening his hole around the dick, and Dwalin moaned.  
  
Prise to Mahal, that giant of a dwarf sounded so erotic while they made love and probably he wasn't aware of it.  
  
Nori started to rise slowly, but he rose. Almost to the point of letting the tip slide out of him just to clench around it and elicit more moans out of Dwalin's lips; and then down went Nori again, hard on Dwalin's groin, with the clapping of his ass cheeks against the dwarf's lap to compliment him on.  
But Nori would have been encouraged enough just by Dwalin's hands exploring him, his chest and nipples and his wild hair getting in the way as usual. Nori caressed in rapture those same hands venerating him and hoisted himself up only to slam back down again, cursing in pleasure.  
  
It would have been perfect if not for Nori's hair creating a cape around him to the point of boiling. Nori's panting turned into a quick chant of _stopstopstop_ and even if there was pain visible in Dwalin's eyes, he stilled his hips from trusting up and waited for whatever Nori desired.  
  
Brushing away with the back of a hand some perspiration from his brow, and gyrating slowly on Dwalin's dick, Nori thought about what to do: if he went up to retrieve a hair tie, he would lose the hard work done with Dwalin; but if he didn't solve the hair problem, he probably would faint due to overheating before coming. And Dwalin would find himself with a lapful of passed out, unsatisfied dwarf... and if he didn't act quietly, that would be for sure the last time Nori could invite someone in his room. Mum would make sure of it. And Dori would help her!  
  
Coming to a decision, Nori bent down to kiss Dwalin, all tongue and lewdness, to which Dwalin responded greedily; and while the red head linked his arms behind his lover's neck he whispered against his lips, “let's switch.”  
  
Dwalin's hands, that until that moment were intent in massaging Nori's ass, travelled up to secure the dwarf in his arms.  
  
With a swift trust of his pelvis and back marked by a grunt, Dwalin had them in reverted position on the bed with him towering over Nori and ready to resume pistoning the smaller dwarf now that the guard's dick was buried more deeply into Nori's tender body.  
  
Nori's thighs were wide open to accommodate Dwalin's hips between them while his legs, red hair matting over with sweat, wrapped over the guard's ass to the point where the feet rested, crossed, on the ass cheeks.  
  
Nori felt himself shiver, pleasantly wrecked with each push Dwalin gave, strong and deep to the point where his ankles wanted to unknot and let his legs lie down, open in surrender to Dwalin's assault.  
  
They were rocking in synchrony up and down in a lusty dance, perfect, almost there… when Nori's hair got caught under his shoulder. The sweet moans he was previously voicing with an open mouth transformed into a frustrated groan and some infamy directed to Mahal.  
  
Dwalin had managed to get the hang of it by now and stopped moving, rising up from his crouched down position on top of Nori to leave him enough space to move.  
  
Nori's arms were way more slender than Dwalin's, but they could support him perfectly as he hauled up on his elbows and swooped a hand underneath his back to move the wild hair out of the way. With a quick gesture Nori threw them behind himself and quickly laid down again, making the mane fan out like a fiery halo around his head.  
  
The breath got caught in Dwalin's throat, a grip he couldn't recognize whether it was admiration or love.  
  
When Nori's hands rose up to caress his cheeks and bring him down for a kiss, Dwalin followed. They kissed with lips and tongues, a version of a tender kiss fuelled by passion that swallowed each one of their breaths and moans as their bodies resumed moving harshly together, one inside the other.  
  
It was coming to an end, a craved and deserved end, and Dwalin could feel it in his balls tensing. His hips bucked erratically for some blissful moments and his hands pinched and gripped everywhere on Nori's body where he could find a temporary anchor, bound to bruise in the morning. One of his hands moved down lower to lightly jerk Nori, given that the latter’s nails were busy leaving red scratches on Dwalin's arching back.  
  
A last trust and Dwalin came, spilling inside Nori's pliable body, his scream devoured by his lover's sweet mouth.  
  
With a last spark of strength he held himself up, without crushing Nori underneath his weight, and quickly worked his lover too to completion.  
  
The ginger bit Dwalin's neck to soften his screams, leaving another mark of his own to be remembered by in the daylight.  
  
Flopping down next to him, Dwalin let out a satisfied sigh looking up at the barren ceiling. “That was _amazing_.”  
  
“Don't tell me that's the best pillow talk you can manage! You've gotta do better tha-” Nori was turning his head with all the intention to lay some pecks on Dwalin's cheek when he felt a tug at the base of his nape: the guard was lying down on his hair.  
  
Groaning, Nori pushed at Dwalin's shoulder lightly and he understood, covering it with an embarrassed laughter. He rolled aside so Nori could sweep once more his hair out of the picture. When Nori was once again comfortable, Dwalin slid one of his arms around Nori's midsection and brought him close, back to chest, starting to kiss his neck.  
  
“That's more like the pillow talk I like!” Nori purred rubbing against Dwalin's broad chest. They went on kissing and whispering sweet nothings until sleep welcomed them in her arms.  
  
  
  
Dwalin couldn't breathe. There was something wrapping around his face that blocked out the air from reaching his nostrils or his parted mouth. A fish landed on hard soil would have had more chances to breathe than him probably.  
  
"Nori, wake up! Your hair is out to strangle me!" he elbowed Nori to wake him and get those tentacles under control, sounding somewhat alarmed.  
  
“You deserve it, it's your punishment,” mumbling in the cushions, Nori gave Dwalin a cold shoulder, who had no idea why he should have been punished but accepted it without arguing, spitting out Nori's locks and moving them aside. Without a candle burning in the room he couldn't see where exactly they fell, but as far as they weren't near his face it was ok for Dwalin.  
  
Not much later Nori too was awaken by the feeling of being suffocated, but he knew what it was that caused the sensation. Even without opening his eyes Nori lifted the offending strands away from his face, throwing them somewhere they could not bother him. It was sheer luck that they didn't land again on Dwalin's face.  
  
Oddly enough they both survived possible asphyxiation that night.  
  
  
  
In the morning, Dwalin had to leave the house quite early to join is troupe in the training ring before patrol, even if according to him he already had a nice enough exercise the previous night.  
  
He dressed quickly with the wrinkled clothes from the previous day while Nori threw on his naked body a light nightgown. He took very little time to admire the dark fingerprints on his hips and on other parts that flashed through the curtain of his unbound hair, but Dwalin's hisses told him his own marks would be noticed that day, giving Nori a smug expression.  
  
It disappeared soon though. When they reached the kitchen for a quick breakfast Nori's mother was there, a hot teapot already in hand to fill the cups on the table. There were also eggs and some sweetbread on a plate to enjoy with the warm tea.  
  
Dwalin was embarrassed by the situation: he sure hadn't in mind to meet his lover's parent this soon, or at least not in such an unofficial fashion. If Balin were to know about this, Dwalin would never hear the end of it.  
  
Contrary to both Dwalin and Nori's conjectures though breakfast passed in a pleasant way, and Nori got a bit of motherly cuddles as she braided his hair in the simplest way, fastening it with a purple ribbon.  
  
Dwalin tried to not look at the personal scene, even if he found it endearing. How he wished he could braid Nori's flaming hair. Preferably with his own family braid.  
  
Breakfast over, Nori saw Dwalin to the door. At the threshold the guard bent down to kiss him and Nori consented to it, wrapping his arms around Dwalin's neck.  
  
Sadly the arms weren't the only things that wrapped around Dwalin. When they finished their sweet goodbye kiss and separated, Nori getting down from his tiptoes, Nori's hair had snagged once more into Dwalin's gear. There was an exasperated sigh, probably coming from the both of them, as they unknotted each single strand that escaped from the braid and stuck to Dwalin.  
  
  
  
Once Dwalin left the house, Nori was approached by his mother at the foot of the staircase. “Nice muscles, that guy. Is there the chance to see more of him around here?”  
  
Nori was playing with what remained of the tip of his braid, a hint of sorrow in his voice “I wouldn't mind that. But he's really busy with the patrolling. I would need something excessive to make him notice me more than that now…”  
  
Tugging free the ribbon, the hair came undone “but there's something I need to do first,” and he flew upstairs.  
  
Next time his mother saw him, Nori's hair was coiffed up in what closely resembled a stylised star. She sighed, mumbling about love sickness and its silliness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This one is the celebratory fic for my second anniversary of partecipation in this fandom. It has been a long and bumpy road, but it got better.  
> Actually this fic is dedicated to everyone who has ever commented or left a kudo on my works or sent a nice message on tumblr. Thank you, you have made me come this far :)


End file.
